The present invention provides a novel form of endless drive track incorporating moulded tread blocks and tread sections designed to be used on snow and other substratums. The tread sections are configured in a staggered pattern along the outer surface of the track by a plurality of slots providing both longitudinal and lateral traction on snow and other surfaces, improving the maneuverability of the track.
Reference is made to inventors U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006, FIGS. 6 and 7. Referring to FIG. 6 cleats 115 are of a solid form with ribs 117 attached to the outer peripheral surface 116 of cleats 115 to counteract lateral slippage of the drive track Unlike the upper portion of cleats 115 shown in FIG. 6, with the exception of ribs 117 attached to the outer peripheral surface 116 of cleats 115, the cleats referred to in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,613, 006, have no tread sections to provide a good gripping contact with the surface they are travelling on for lateral traction, therefore it has no real effective control of lateral slippage in certain snow conditions and on certain terrains. Whereas the track in the present invention has a plurality of slots and tread sections that will provide a good gripping contact with the surface travelled on, such as snow, mud, sand and all other terrains controlling lateral slippage. This configuration of tread sections also improves the maneuverability of the track. Each tread section can accommodate ice screws and/or studs for improved traction and braking action on ice and other slippery surfaces.
Unlike the track referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006, FIG. 6, the track in the present invention is of a lighter weight by having a plurality of slots in the tread blocks, the slots will also displace the accumulation of snow, mud and other objects by centrifugal force as the slots pass over the front and rear drive pulleys.
Again referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006, FIG. 6, ribs 117 projecting outwardly from and extending transversely of the outer peripheral surface 116 of cleats 115 are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the track providing a minimal amount of forward traction on hard packed snow and ice surfaces, decreasing the traction and maneuverability of the track, it will even have a skidding effect on slippery surfaces. Whereas the track in the present invention will accommodate a plurality of ice screws and/or studs to improve traction and the maneuverability of the track when used on hard-packed snow and ice surfaces. The ice screws and/or studs have fine tips that will penetrate slippery surfaces for better traction and braking action, whereas ribs 117 will have a tendency to skid on slippery surfaces reducing traction and braking action.
Again reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006, FIG. 7 wherein cleats 115 have converging front and rear faces 118 and 119 to squeeze snow and mud downwardly from the track when they meet the flattened portion of the belt. Whereas in the present invention as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 the plurality of slots will displace snow, mud and other objects from the track by centrifugal force as the slots pass over the rotating front and rear drive pulleys.
The tread blocks and tread sections have front and rear faces perpendicular to the track""s outer surface when the track is in a flat position, allowing the outer surface of the tread sections as shown in FIG. 1 to have a greater surface area bearing on the ground than cleats 115 as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006, FIG. 6 would have. This enhances traction and the maneuverability of the track, with improved flotation in snow, and will cause less damage when used on a soft terrain such as mud, sand, or in wetland areas, etc. The convergency faces of cleats 115 reduce the outer peripheral surface area of the cleats from the lateral edges of the track towards the longitudinal center line of the track causing cleats 115 to have less surface area bearing on the ground, minimizing traction and flotation, and being more aggressive when used on soft terrains such as mud, sand and in wetland areas, etc.
The present invention provides a novel form of endless drive track for snow vehicles and the like, incorporating moulded tread blocks and tread sections designed to be used on snow and other substratums. The tread sections are configured in a staggered pattern along the outer surface of the tread blocks by a plurality of slots providing both longitudinal and lateral traction on snow and other surfaces, improving the maneuverability of the track. The flat inner surface of the track having a drive mechanism thereon. The track will perform its maximum maneuverability when used on vehicles designed to be operated with a single ski or a wheel on the front for steering and support, and to be driven like a motorcycle.
The present invention has tread blocks and tread sections improving longitudinal and lateral traction on snow and other substratums improving the tracks maneuverability. Referring to inventors existing U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006, FIG. 6 ribs 117 projecting outwardly from and extending transversely of the outer peripheral surface 116 of cleats 115 are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the track providing a minimal amount of forward traction on hard-packed snow, ice and other slippery surfaces reducing the maneuverability of the track considerably.
The present invention has a plurality of tread blocks divided into tread sections by a plurality of slots. The tread blocks and tread sections have front and rear faces perpendicular to the outer surface of the endless drive track providing the maximum tread section outer surface area bearing on the ground, allowing the track to have maximum flotation and traction with minimum aggressiveness when used on soft terrain. The tread sections will accommodate removable ice screws and/or studs for maximum traction and braking action when being used on slippery surfaces. The plurality of slots in the tread blocks reduces the weight of the track as well as displacing the accumulation of snow, mud and other objects from the track by centrifugal force when the slots pass over the rotating front and rear drive pulleys.
Referring to inventors existing U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006, FIG. 7 wherein the converging faces 118 and 119 of cleats 115 squeeze snow and/or mud downwardly and free from the track when it is in a flattened position. This functional design of the converging faces of cleats 115 reduces the peripheral outer surface of cleats 115 bearing on the ground, reducing track flotation and increasing aggressive traction on soft terrain.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an endless drive track having tread blocks moulded to the outer surface of an endless underlying drive support belt. The tread blocks are divided into tread sections by a plurality of slots. The tread blocks and tread sections have front and rear faces perpendicular to the outer surface of the endless underlying drive support belt providing the maximum tread section outer surface area bearing on the ground, allowing the track to have maximum flotation and traction with minimum aggressiveness when used on soft terrain. The tread blocks having inward angles extending outward of the lateral edges of the endless underlying drive support belt. The tread blocks having a greater length than the width of the endless underlying drive support belt. The bottom end of the slots in the tread blocks are of an equal depth from the outer surface of the tread blocks. The slots divide the tread blocks into tread sections. Each tread section has its own radius. The combination of tread sections give the endless drive track a curved-like effect. The bottom end of the slots can also have a concaved radius bottom.